Sayonara Sanshain
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: 24 teens, 12 boys and 12 girls, battle it out in order to win 1000 pounds/dollars/whatever and a VIP trip to Shiro no sakura where they can meet Ryoko and Ichiro, the eldest of the royal children. Four teams of 6 working together in the dark, seems simple. Nope. The looser of each round is sent home until 16 remain. And then, it gets hard. OC STORY! Silvaze, OCxTikal and OCxOC
1. Arival on the island

A female lilac cat was standing at the edge of an old and run down pier overlooking the ocean. She was in a white vest top, blue scarf and skirt, long white socks and blue shoes. She turned to look at the camera with a smile.

"Hello and my name is Blaze the Cat. I welcome you to the hottest, no pun intended, new show to hit your television screens. 24 teens are going to be split into four teams consisting of 3 boys and 3 girls where they have to compete against the other teams in order to win a VIP trip to Sakura No Hano where they'll meet Ichiro and Ryoko, the royal children. Now, we'll meet our contestants after this!"

* * *

Theme song:

_Maybe you've never seen me before  
_

Xavier was flying across the water, one of his feet skimming across the liquid, drenching his fur.

_Maybe I don't stand out from the crowd_

Syn and Lynnette were standing by a cabin as a condor flew past. The blonde and pink cat threw a silver dagger at the bird, knocking it out of the sky.

_But one day you'll see  
That my voice is strong and proud_

Louisa was spinning on the spot, creating a vortex out of fire while Donna and Starla clapped. Dilora just stood there and blew some hair out of her face.

_I'm going to win this  
Just you wait and see_

A shadowy figure was watching from afar as Laura and Fubako began to fight. He smirked when Silver got in their way and was punched in the face by the foxes.

_I'm going to win this  
You're going to love me_

Mason was flirting with Azula before Typhoon fell out of a tree, landing on Mason. Azula giggled at this.

_I'm going to win this_

Sam and Athan were both flinging food across a room. Tikal walked out of the kitchen with Bobby and the echidna was hit by the food.

_Just you wait and see_

Zara, Luna, Yuza and Roxanne were both on a beach, playing volleyball against Jerill, Dodge, Lorentz and Thyyn D'lare. Thyyn skidded across the sand and missed the ball.

_I'm going to win this  
Just you wait and see_

All 24 of the teens are shown on a pier with Silver, Blaze, Marine, Shadow and Tikal before the camera zooms out to get a full view of the island

* * *

"And we're back!" Blaze smiled, "Let's meet our first contestant. Xavier the bat everybody!"

A timid looking black and red bat walked up to the cat, staring at the camera with pure fear.

"Uh, Blaze, does the camera have to be this close?" he asked.

"Xavier, the camera isn't going to kill you," Blaze sighed, "Xavier, you can go and stand at the end of the pier with Marine if you want now," she pointed over to a hyperactive raccoon playing with some random rope.

"Oh, okay," he nodded before sprinting off camera.

"Okay then..." she chuckled. She then heard a car pull over, "Oh, Zara the Wolf!" she waved over at a white and pink wolf who ran up and hugged her.

"Blaze, it's so nice to see you again!" Zara said.

"Same with you Zara. Why don't you hang out with Xavier and Marine over there?" Zara nodded and ran over there. Another car pulled over and Blaze smiled, "Here is Dodge the hedgehog!" she was shocked when the brown hedgehog stormed past her, "Okay... oh, looks like Azula is here as well!" The light blue hedgehog skipped over and waved at the camera.

"Hello Kataline and Jaw! I told you I was on the show!" she laughed, winking. Blaze nodded and pointed over to Marine, Xavier, Zara and Dodge and Azula waved off before heading over to them. Two more cars pulled over as a green echidna and a white and blue hedgehog appeared.

"Typhoon Element the Hedgehog and Thyyn D'lare the Echidna everybody!" Blaze called out. Thyyn high-fived the cat as he walked past as Typhoon carried their luggage. The hedgehog dropped a bag on his foot and the echidna picked it up.

"Hey Blaze, nice to see you again," Thyyn smiled.

"Yeah. Where are Silver and Marine?" Typhoon asked, looking around.

"Well, Marine is over there," Blaze pointed over to the child and the other contestants that had already arrived, "But I don't know where Silver is,"

"Oh, okay," Typhoon nodded as they walked on by. Another car was heard and red hedgehog with various pink, purple, green and hazel patches walked up.

"Hey, Blaze," he nodded.

"Mason Thorn the Hedgehog!" the feline introduced, "Why don't you go and hang out with the others over there for the time being?" Mason nodded and walked over. When he say Azula, he winked at her.

"Hey, babe, haven't seen you since the auditions," he said, standing right by her. She shook her head, frowning. Xavier sheepishly walked over to stand by Mason.

"You guys know each other?" the bat asked.

"Sadly, yes," Azula sighed.

Blaze looked up to hear another car pull over. A teal and green dragon with hazel eyes flew over to her.

"Thanks uncle Noah!" she waved to the panda in his car as he pulled away, "Hello Blaze!"

"Hey Louisa,"

"Where are Silver and Marine?" the dragon asked. Blaze shrugged.

"I can't say, but Marine is over there" she pointed to the end of the pier. Louisa nodded and flew over there. Another car pulled over and two females walked out. One was a tanned fox and the other was a light blue cat-fox hybrid. They both walked over and the fox hugged Blaze tightly but the hybrid just stood there, her arms folded, "Donna Mai and Dilora Devil!"

"It's so nice to see you again!" Donna smiled, "C'mon, Dilora, lets go and see Marine!" the fox grabbed her sister and dragged her over to the pier. A bright light began to shine and Shadow, a black and blue female hedgehog and a brown hedgehog appeared.

"Hey Shadow. Thanks for bringing Yuza and Jerill with you," Blaze said. Shadow huffed

"I still don't want to be here," he frowned.

"Oh, c'mon Shadow, it'll be fun!" Yuza laughed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Where's Luna?" Jerill questioned.

"She was going to come in a minute. She's still packing," his girlfriend said, "Let's go and talk with the others," she and the brown hedgehog ran over to the others.

"Guys, if you didn't already know, Shadow will be joining us throughout the show," Blaze explained, "He is one of our two special guests, and I believe our other special guest will arrive soon,"

"Special guest?" Shadow shook his head, "No, I'm just here because the judge an-"

"Yeah, but you didn't need to punch that fangirl into a wall and give her a concussion," Blaze frowned, sighing. The duo didn't notice a dark golden hedgehog sneak into a snowy white fox-cat's bag, "Oh, look Shadow, Starla Light is here!"

"Who?"

"Another contestant," Blaze said, waving at the white hybrid. Starla skipped merrily, swinging her bag along.

"Hiya Blaze," she smiled, "Oh, hi Shadow. Are you hosting the show as well?" Starla questioned.

"Sadly, yes," he frowned, looking away. The hedgehog inside the bag sniggered slightly before he jumped out, causing both of the girls to scream, "Looks like the show has just gotten interesting,"

"B-Bobby t-the G-Ghosthog," Blaze rasped, breathing heavily.

"What were you doing in my bag?" Starla was horrified. Bobby chuckled as Tikal walked out from behind a barrel.

"Seeing if we could make Shadow the grumpypuss jump," the echidna princess laughed.

"Everybody, Bobby the Ghosthog, Starla Light and out other special guest, Tikal the Echidna!" Blaze turned to the camera.

"Blaze, how many are there left?" Shadow asked, leaning against a wall.

"Well, Starla and Bobby make the total 14, so eight more then we can get on the ship to the island," the feline answered, looking over to him. Tikal pointed over somewhere and began to wave.

"Hey, another contestant!" she beamed. Sure enough, an ash brown fox with a tuff of fur poking out of his forehead walked on over to them.

"Hello Blaze. I was expecting Silver to be here," Fubako mused, "Where is Silver?"

"You'll see him in a minute, don't worry Fubako," Blaze replied, "We'll see him on the island,"

"Hey, I'm not late, am I?" a orangey yellow lynx asked, walking up to the cat, fox, hedgehog and echidna. He looked worried.

"Nope," Tikal shook her head, "There are still some people to arrive yet,"

"Oh, thank god," the lynx sighed, "Hi, my name's Lorentz,"

"Fubako Chrono and Lorentz the Lynx everybody!" Blaze smiled at the camera as the fox and lynx walked over to Marine and the other contestants. Soon after, a blonde cat with short pink hair that was dyed a hot pink at the tips walked along, "And here is Lynnette the Cat,"

"Hello Blaze. Oh, and Shadow and Tikal. I didn't expect to see you guys here," Lynnette said, nodding.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lynnette," Tikal curtsied. Lynnette smiled and walked to he pier.

"Hey Luna," Shadow said, confusing both Blaze and Tikal. A grey cat with black hair came out of the shadows, huffing.

"No fair Shadow!" she pouted, "I wanted to scare you,"

"Well it was scary that you thought you could scare me, little sis," Shadow frowned, "Luna the Cat everyone,"

"Nice to see you're getting into the spirit Shadow," Tikal laughed. Shadow looked at her strangely.

"You think I'm getting the spirit?" He raised a brow, "You know nothing about me, do you now?"

"Well, not much, but oh well," the echidna shrugged it off. She looked over to her left to see three foxes, "Blaze, are they contestants?"

"Yep. Laura the Fox, Sam the Fox and Syn the Fox everybody!" Blaze waved over to them. The trip came up and waved at the camera, "Where's the tall black and green one?"

"Oh, you mean Dylan? He's just buying ice-cream over there," Sam pointed over in the direction of their older brother

"Also, it turns out Silver or Marine or someone miscounted as Silver called us up wondering if we knew someone who wanted a part on the show. He should be here in a bit," Laura said and she walked off to the pier. Luna, Sam and Syn looked at each other before walking over in that direction themselves, followed shortly by Dylan with three ice-creams. A black wolf with quills resembling Marine's held up by purple metal bands arrived, saluting.

"Roxanne the Wolf!" Blaze smiled, "It's nice to see you again,"

"The same goes here," Roxi bowed.

"My, aren't you polite?" Tikal said.

"My army training has taught me to be respectful to all of my superiors," the wolf said.

"You're an army cadet? Show's officially 'okay' now," Shadow said, slightly surprised, "Now, who is this mystery kid?"

"Not even I know Shadow," Blaze frowned. The four looked up when a red hedgehog with dreamy brown eyes walked up to them. Roxi felt her cheeks heat up momentarily before shaking it off.

"Hi. My name is Athan. Silver said to come to this pier," he said, looking at Roxi.

"My name is Roxanne Daisy-May, and might I say it is a pleasure to meet you Athan," the wolf said before walking off. Athan looked over at Blaze, Tikal and Shadow.

"Are you filling in for Dylan?" Tikal asked, to which Athan nodded.

"Well, we're all here now!" Blaze clasped her hands together, "Let's go!"

* * *

When the 28 anthromorphic beings arrived on the island, they were greeted by Silver.

"Hello everyone!" he smiled, "Welcome to Akuma No Tochi where you'll be staying for about 7 weeks!"

"Whoa, 7 weeks?" Zara gasped, "Yes, we miss loads of school!"

"Miss school?" Xavier frowned, "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can mate," Thyyn reassured him. Mason rolled his eyes.

"Not all of us are going to be here of the whole 7 weeks, dude," he sighed, "That's how these shows work,"

"You know a lot about these, don't you?" Tikal asked.

"Well, when you watch as much as me-"

"Yeah, no-one cares," Laura held her hand up, "Silver, where can I stay and will it have enough plug sockets for my straightening iron, hairdryer, phone charger and tablet charger?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Silver shook his head, "Wait a second, Laura. First, we have to get you guys into your teams,"

"I want to be with Mason!" Xavier shot his hand up.

"We've already chosen the groups, Xavier, to give each team a variety of people with abilities," Blaze explained.

"Okay, every name I call out, go stand with Marine," Silver instructed, pulling out a sheet of paper, "Mason Thorn, Donna Mai, Thyyn D'lare, Luna, Bobby and Lynnette. You guys will be known as the Wise Owls and your team leader will be Donna. Marine will be in charge of you and she is the first person you go to if you have problems with anything. But not the food. You are to talk to me about that,"

Mason, Donna, Thyyn, Luna, Bobby and Lynnette stood up and stood by the raccoon who handed a green flag to the fox. She unfolded it to show a white owl pattern on it.

"These next people will go and stand with Tikal," Silver continued, "Sam, Louisa, Typhoon, Starla, Lorentz and Yuza. You guys are known as the Vicious Lynx and Lorentz will be your leader. Tikal offers the same support as Marine,"

Sam, Louisa, Typhoon, Starla, Lorentz and Yuza walked over to the echidna where Lorentz was handed a blue flag with a black lynx printed onto it.

"Why couldn't I be the leader?" Sam frowned. Lorentz shrugged.

"I guess it's appropriate that a Lynx leads the Vicious Lynx to victory,"

"Now these people are going to Shadow. Xavier, Azula, Dodge, Dilora, Fubako and Laura. You guys will be the Fruit Bats and Azula will be the leader," Silver said.

Those called out then stood by Shadow timidly, except for Dodge. Azlua looked really confused as he held out the red flag with a black bat on it.

"Wouldn't it make sense that Xavier is the leader of this team? He is a bat after all," she said.

"We picked the leaders based on how confident they looked and acted for the auditions," Blaze said.

"The final people, that should be Zara, Jerill, Roxanne, Dylan, Syn and Athan. You guys will be with me. Jerill will be the leader and your team is called the Hyperactive Hedgehogs,"

"Okay, Marine, Tikal, Shadow and Silver. Take your teams to their cabins. These are on the four corners of the island so guys can't find out about anything going on in another team's camping grounds. Girls will get one cabin and the boys will get another. Once you've all unpacked, your supervisors are to bring you to the centre of the island where I'll meet you and let you know of any further instructions," Blaze said and each team left in their own directions. She turned to the camera, "How will they get on? They don't know this, but we'll have them under 24hour surveillance so we can capture every moment on camera!"

* * *

_(With Wise Owls)_

"Well, mates, this is where you will be staying!" Marine smiled as they came into a forest clearing. There were two cabins, "Boys get the left cabin and girls get the one on the right,"

Donna, Luna and Lynnette ran straight for their cabin, whereas Mason, Thyyn and Bobby just walked over to theirs. It was pretty normal; a bed for each of them, an on-suite bathroom and their own kitchen complete with their own dining table for eating breakfast, lunch and dinner. Mason went right in and rummaged through the cupboards until he came across a frying pan.

"Hey, guys, do you think there is some bacon in the fridge so we can have bacon sandwiches for breakfast tomorrow?" he asked.

"I dunno Mason, but we've got to unpack so we can meet up with Blaze," Thyyn said, putting some spare clothes into a draw.

"Okay," the hedgehog sighed, putting the frying pan away and belly flopped onto the bed closest to the kitchen.

...

"This cabin is awesome!" Lynnette smiled, lying down on her bed, "The covers are so soft!"

"I know and we have out own bathroom!" Donna added, "For once I don't have to wait for my mum, dad, brother and Dilora to have showers for me to have mine!" the both looked up to hear Luna screaming. The grey cat was sat on a counter, looking down on the floor with fear.

"Luna?" Lynnette asked slowly, "What's up?"

"Cockroach! Cockroach on the floor!" she wailed. Marine came in, clearly concerned.

"Why are you screaming Luna?" the raccoon asked.

"There's a cockroach on the floor," Donna said.

_'People these days... they spend way too much time on their phones and that so they don't know what an innocent creature cockroaches are,' _Marine thought, getting out a baseball bat.

* * *

_(With Vicious Lynx)_

"And this is where you'll be staying," Tikal said. These cabins were by some cliffs overlooking the ocean. A beach was also nearby. Lorentz, Sam and Typhoon just chucked their luggage into their cabin. Louisa, Yuza and Starla shook their heads and sighed.

"Aren't you guys going to even look inside?" the dragon asked, frowning.

"Nope," Sam shook his head.

"We need to be on our toes guys," Lorentz said, "Be expecting a challenge at any time. No time to admire the cabins yet. We'll do that after a challenge!"

"Okay then," Tikal said, "I think that is a good strategy, Lorentz. I can see why Silver and Blaze made you this team's leader,"

"So we just dump our stuff and head to where we have to meet Blaze?" Yuza asked.

"Exactly,"

* * *

_(With Fruit Bats)_

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Xavier asked Azula. The female hedgehog shrugged.

"I dunno. Hopefully it will be simple as it's our first challenge," she replied. Dodge scoffed, "Oh, so what do you think our first challenge will be then?"

"Don't ask me," he said, "But your idea is a load of -"

"Look, mate, I don't like this rule, but Silver and Blaze don't want no-one swearing on this show," Shadow growled. Dodge sighed and walked on ahead so he was with Fubako.

"I don't like him very much," Xavier frowned.

"Me neither," Azula added.

"He does seem like a handful," Shadow commented.

"Where are out cabins Shadow?" Laura asked, "I need to do my hair,"

"Worry about your hair later," the male hedgehog said sternly, "We've got to meet Blaze in a minute,"

"Uh, excuse me, do you know how long it took me to do my hair?"

"A minute?" Shadow guessed, bored.

"It took 2 hours, mate!" Laura hissed.

"Really? I thought you were wearing a wig,"

"How dare you!" she growled. Shadow looked up to see two cabins hidden within the canopy.

"We're here. Be real quick so we can meet up with Blaze," he instructed. Dilora looked around.

"Our cabins are up there?" she asked, pointing up.

"Yep,"

"How are we supposed to get up there?" she asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'll fly up thank you very much," Xavier smirked, "And I'll take Azula up with me as I trust her most,"

* * *

_(With Hyperactive Hedgehogs)_

"Here we are guys. We get the cabins closest to the dock and centre of the island," Silver explained.

"Cool," Athan said simply.

"Let's go!" Dylan smiled and everyone ran towards their cabins. Roxi was opening her cabin door when Zara walked up. Roxi opened the door and held it out so that Zara and Syn could both get in before her.

"Uh, thanks, Roxanne is it?" the white wolf, "You didn't need to do that though,"

"I must respect my superiors," the black wolf said in return.

"Your... superiors?" Syn repeated. Roxi nodded.

"Correct. I view this team as my squadron and those closer to our leader in terms of friendship hold higher ranks to those like me,"

"Oh, you're an army cadet?" Syn questioned.

"Correct,"

_'This could work to our advantage,' _the fox thought, _'We're so gonna win the first challenge,'_

* * *

Blaze turned to the camera.

"Each team are now making their way over here for their first challenge. A couple are already guessing to what it could be, but until they get here, it's a mystery," she said. A black and blue hedgehog was seen in the background, followed by a white and blue hedgehog, lynx, dragon, fox, fox-cat hybrid and echidna, "Looks like Yuza and the rest of her team are here, meaning Vicious Lynx are the first here!" the whole team cheered, "But, sadly, that means nothing,"

The other three teams soon arrive.

"Okay, so now that we're all here, I can now reveal your challenge. It's... a talent show!"

* * *

**Welcome to the first episode of Sayonara Sanshain. This is a show like no other where you vote on the poll on my profile on who you want to be voted off. It is one vote per character you've submitted and the person with the most votes against their name get voted off. Originally, I was going to pick who got booted off myself, but then it wouldn't be fair. So, please get voting on the poll as you might be able to save your character getting kicked off early!**


	2. Talent Show

"Last time on Sayonara Sanshain, the 24 teens all met us on the pier to be taken to Akuma No Tochi, the island believed to be haunted, where they have been put into teams looked after by a certain member of the hosts, Marine, Tikal, Shadow and Silver. It seems that some have already made friends with some of their teams, others not so much. Now they have just been told about their first challenge, a talent show. What will they do? Will any of them crumble under pure pressure? And will anyone be going home? Find out here on Sayonara Sanshain!" Blaze introduced, looking at the camera.

* * *

Theme song:

_Maybe you've never seen me before _

Xavier was flying across the water, one of his feet skimming across the liquid, drenching his fur.

_Maybe I don't stand out from the crowd_

Syn and Lynnette were standing by a cabin as a condor flew past. The blonde and pink cat threw a silver dagger at the bird, knocking it out of the sky.

_But one day you'll see That my voice is strong and proud_

Louisa was spinning on the spot, creating a vortex out of fire while Donna and Starla clapped. Dilora just stood there and blew some hair out of her face.

_I'm going to win this Just you wait and see_

A shadowy figure was watching from afar as Laura and Fubako began to fight. He smirked when Silver got in their way and was punched in the face by the foxes.

_I'm going to win this You're going to love me_

Mason was flirting with Azula before Typhoon fell out of a tree, landing on Mason. Azula giggled at this.

_I'm going to win this_

Sam and Athan were both flinging food across a room. Tikal walked out of the kitchen with Bobby and the echidna was hit by the food.

_Just you wait and see_

Zara, Luna, Yuza and Roxanne were both on a beach, playing volleyball against Jerill, Dodge, Lorentz and Thyyn D'lare. Thyyn skidded across the sand and missed the ball.

_I'm going to win this Just you wait and see_

All 24 of the teens are shown on a pier with Silver, Blaze, Marine, Shadow and Tikal before the camera zooms out to get a full view of the island

* * *

"What?" Typhoon was shocked, "A talent show?"

"Yeah, like, what's up with that?" Laura added, "I don't want to be apart of it,"

"I'm sorry, but isn't how it works," Blaze shrugged, "Every member of each team must preform their best talent, no matter how odd or retarded it is. I will vote on who I thought was the best and worst. The person who is the best stops their team going for an elimination, meaning their team can't be voted off for the challenge. The losing team will be sending someone home tonight and they will never return. Ever,"

"You've got to be kidding me mate," Lynnette growled, pulling a small silver dagger out from her boot.

"I think this will be fun," Azula smiled. Everyone turned to her with confusion, "It'll give us an opportunity to learn more about our team and opponents,"

"Babe raises an interesting point there," Mason smirked, creeping the blue and white hedgehog out.

"I'm not your babe, Mason," she hissed.

"Whatever, one day you'll be,"

"In your dreams,"

"Okay, before this gets into a full-fledged fight, Marine, Tikal, Shadow and Silver, can you take your teams to your camp grounds and pick the talents you'll be preforming. I will call you back here in 2 hours via the loud-speakers located across the island," Blaze said, getting in the way of Azula and Mason. Each team went off in the directions of their designated camp grounds.

* * *

_(With Wise Owls)_

"Okay, mates, Donna and I will be assessing each of your talents, as she is the team leader and I am your supervisor," Marine explained, "When she is the only one left, you guys can assess her and her talents,"

"Why don't we all assess everyone's talent?" Luna offered, "It'll be more fair otherwise,"

"I think we should cast a vote," Lynnette said.

"I say equal voice among all of Wise Owls," Mason agreed.

"I think we should let Donna do it herself," Thyyn stood up, "What do you think Bobby?"

"Sounds fair to me guys since she is our team leader," Bobby said, nodding, "Who's going first?" he looked around to see that Mason, Thyyn, Lynnette and Luna had all taken a step back, "Dammit..."

* * *

_(With Vicious Lynx)_

"Okay," Lorentz said, looking over his team, "Eenie meenie miney mo, you're going to have the first go," his finger fell upon Starla, "Hurry up so we can get through the rest of our talents. I'm dying to go for a swim before Blaze calls us back,"

"Don't worry, we have 2hours. Two freaking hours!" Sam pointed out, "I say we spend a good 45 minutes picking out talents then spend an hour to relax with some swimming and use the last 15 minutes to cool off and get ready to meet Blaze,"

"Great idea Sam!" Louisa smiled, "We can put that free time to some good use and cool our nerves,"

"And no-one will get voted off!" Yuza agreed.

"It ain't going to work like that guys," Typhoon shook his head, "No, what matters are the talents themselves. What good does being relaxed do if the talent could be done by a 5-year-old,"

"Typhoon is right," Tikal nodded, "Before we even think about that, let's see these talents. Starla, are you okay with going first?"

"Sure thing Tikal, just give me some time to set up though," the fox-cat said.

"Time to... set up?" Lorentz muttered, "For what?"

* * *

_(With Fruit Bats)_

"Alright, is everyone here?" Azula called out, looking behind her. Xavier and Fubako were right behind her while Laura, Dodge and Dilora hung a bit behind with Shadow, "Okay, do either of you have an idea?"

"... What?" Fubako asked, looking up. He had zoned out looking at his necklace again.

"I... uh, I have an idea," Xavier said sheepishly, looking off to the side slightly. The rest of the team and Shadow had finally caught up with Azula, Fubako and Xavier. Dodge shoved the bat over, knocking him over into a patch of mud.

"Dodge? What was that for? We have to work as a team!" Azula hissed. Dodge shrugged.

"Oops, my bad," he smirked. The female hedgehog rushed over to the bat and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling him back to his feet. Xavier waved it off.

"Don't worry about it, I'd like to focus on my talent alone anyway," he said, extending his wings out wide. He took off in the direction of the boy's cabins, only to crash into the wall, "I meant to do that!"

"Sure ya did mate," Dilora sniggered. Laura was straight out laughing like a maniac, "Whoa, your laugh is well creepy!"

"What? No, it isn't!" the blonde fox argued back. Shadow sighed.

"Why don't you guys practice your talents like Xander-"

"Xavier, Shadow," Azula said, "His name's Xavier,"

"Okay. Why don't you practice your talents somewhere for an half an hour and we'll see what you can do, got it?" Shadow asked, glaring at Dodge in particular.

"Sure, got it," the brown hedgehog yawned. Shadow rolled his eyes.

* * *

_(With the Hyperactive Hedgehogs)_

"If no-one minds, I'll go first," Zara said, holding her hand up. The whole group and Silver were sat on logs outside their cabins.

"What do you think Jerill?" Roxanne turned to the brown hedgehog, "As leader of our team, you are in charge of what everyone does, are you not?"

"Roxi, I believe this team should be more like a democracy and not a dictatorship so everyone gets a say in what we should do before we carry out a task," Jerill replied, "If no-one else wants to, then Zara can go first,"

"A democracy?" Athan repeated, "Interesting way to look at it,"

"It is?" Roxanne asked.

"Right. It proves that everyone is equal and all of their thoughts count," Dylan explained, "Have you read Animal Farm?"

"No," the black wolf shook her head.

"I have," Syn raised her hand slightly, "It starts off as all of the animals being equal, but then the pigs became 'more equal' than the others, if that's even possible,"

"Correct. I suggest we keep well away from that route. Look, in our team there are two wolves, two foxes and two hedgehogs; it's the same number in each species. Except, we won't view ourselves as different species; we are all the Hyperactive Hedgehogs and if we view everyone as the same, we can crush our opponents!" the black and green fox stood up, "What do you guys say?"

"I say that's a great idea, Dylan," Jerill nodded, "Those who agree with Dylan, say 'Aye'!"

"Aye!" the rest of the team called out.

"That settles it! From this day on, we are the Hyperactive Hedgehogs, six teens brought together by fate! We won't crumble at the very beginning, but our adversaries will!"

* * *

_(With Wise Owls)_

"That was awesome Donna!" Mason gave a thumbs-up.

"We're so going to win this!" Lynnette agreed.

"Mates, keep this fighting spirit up and you'll wipe the floor with the others!" Marine said, walking over to the team.

"How long did that take?" Bobby asked. The raccoon looked at her watch.

"About an hour," she replied, "It's now 1pm. How about we get a bite to eat?"

"That is a good call!" Luna smiled, "I'm starving! What are we going to get?"

"I have an idea," Thyyn said, looking at Mason and Bobby. The two hedgehogs caught on to what he was saying.

"Bacon sandwiches!" the three of them said in unison, clicking their fingers.

* * *

_(With Vicious Lynx)_

"Do you want anything to eat guys?" Tikal asked, standing on the beach shore. Lorentz, Sam, Typhoon and Starla were playing Marco Polo in the water. The black and orange fox was blindfolded and looked up.

"Food? Guys, let's have something to eat before continuing," he offered.

"Nah, because we'd get cramps so we couldn't go for a swim," Typhoon pointed out. Sam frowned before realizing the hedgehog was correct.

"Oh, okay!" he smiled, "MARCO!"

"POLO!" Lorentz, Typhoon and Starla shouted, a great distance from him. He growled before swimming off in their direction.

On shore, Louisa and Yuza were lying on beach towels, trying to tan. Tikal went over and sat by them.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" she asked, "Otherwise all this food would go to waste,"

"Oh, Tikal, you didn't have to do that," the dragon gasped, "But I will take something anyway. What is there?"

"Well, I made toast, jam sandwiches, cucumber sandwiches and toast with chocolate spread,"

"I'll have a cucumber sandwich please," Louisa smiled, "Do you want anything Yuza?"

"I'll take some toast with chocolate spread," the hedgehog said. Tikal nodded and walked over to the cabins to get the food.

* * *

_(With Fruit Bats)_

"Let's check the cupboards for some grub," Fubako said as he and Dodge walked into their cabin. Dodge nodded and walked outside, "Okay, I'll check the cupboards," The fox had realized he hadn't seen Xavier since he was shoved into the mud.

"Hey lil' Porsche, I wanna try ya  
Crazy baby girl, there ain't nothing like you," he heard someone sing. It came from the shower.

_'Is that... Xavier?' _the fox thought. The male bat walked out of the bathroom, a towel draped around his waist. Teal eyes looked up, before realisation hit in.

"You... you didn't just... please tell me that you ain't gonna tell a soul!" Xavier pleaded, "No... no-one knows I sing... there's a camera here, isn't there,"

"I guess, mate," Fubako shrugged, "But I have an idea for what you can do for the talent show,"

* * *

_(With Hyperactive Hedgehogs)_

"Who do you think is going to win?" Athan asked, lying on the floor.

"One of us, hopefully," Zara replied.

"But what if it isn't?" Syn frowned, "What if one of us loose?"

"We won't Syn, we're going to win this," Jerill reassured her, "Right guys?"

"I understand it must be scary, mrs Syn, but we must get through this with no fear," Roxanne stated, "We are as strong as our weakest player,"

"Roxi is right. If we all train and work together, we will all be at an equal level, meaning an easy win for us," Dylan sided with the army wolf.

"ALL CAMPERS AND THEIR SUPERVISORS ARE TO REPORT TO THE ISLAND CENTRE IMMEDIATELY!" they heard Blaze call out over the loud-speakers.

"Let's go guys," Silver stood up.

* * *

"Welcome back guys. I trust that you have all got a talent you're prepared to show off in front of the entire world," Blaze smiled as all of the teams arrived. Xavier froze.

"Nope. Don't want to do this anymore," he whined as his ears fell flat.

"Trust me Xavier, your talent is amazing," Fubako patted him on the back.

"Usually, we would have your supervisors demonstrate each challenge to you, but this one is straight forward. Now, the first people to preform are the team leaders. Every other member will be out front watching as we don't want anyone cheating. If we catch anyone cheating, they will immediately be sent home," Blaze explained, "Now, Donna, you're up first,"

"Okay," She said, nodding. She stood in front of the others, looking at Luna worriedly. Donna then closed her eyes and summoned some water from the ocean. It travelled past Luna and Bobby before lifting Lynnette off of the ground. A silver aura formed around the blonde cat, making her hover above the water as it spiralled around her. Afterwards, she was lowered onto the floor.

"Interesting," Blaze mused, "It scores 6 1/2 out of 10. Next up, Lorentz from Vicious Lynx," the lynx got up and stood in front of everyone.

"Okay guys, I'm done," he bowed and walked off. Blaze growled.

"What the hell did you do?" she hissed.

"I opened the fridge in the boys cabin back at the camp grounds with my mind," he explained. Blaze didn't look impressed.

"Silver, can you get my mini fridge from the boat and bring it here. Lorentz could be lying for all I know," She said and the ivory hedgehog went off. Lorentz yawned.

"Like I was going to lie about that,"

"Anything is possible,"

"So that means you might just be worrying your head off for nothing,"

"...shut up..."

"I'm back!" Silver called, holding a mini fridge.

"Okay Lorentz, open it," Blaze instructed. The lynx nodded and the mini fridge door flung open. Everyone clapped, "Okay, that scores 6 out of 10 as you began to annoy me. Now, Azula from Fruit Bats,"

"Hey, Blaze, do you have any planks of wood?" Azula asked, standing up. The lilac cat held 9 planks up and handed them over to the hedgehog. Azula layered them all together and brought her fist down hard on them, cracking them right through the centre. Everyone clapped again as she was given 7/10.

Jerill was up next and he simply clicked his fingers and a flame leaped out that spelt the phrase 'I love you Yuza'. Most of the girls awed, looking over at Yuza who was blushing deeply, but the boys and a couple girls just rolled their eyes. Blaze smiled.

"That's a 7 1/2 out of 10," she said as he got off stage to sit by his girlfriend, "Next!"

Half an hour went by, until it came to the last person on each team. All the teams were tied on 31 points each, meaning the last people had to do their very best. Mason was last for the Wise Owls and he looked at his team worriedly. His talent wasn't all that good, but it was the one thing that could secure his team's victory.

"You can do it Mason!" Thyyn called out, giving a thumbs-up. Mason nodded and held his breath, making his coloured patches glow and dethatch from his fur. The patches flew past Blaze, shocking her.

"I didn't expect that," she admitted, "But it's a talent nevertheless. 7 1/2 out of 10. Now, Yuza,"

"Good luck," Louisa wished her new friend. Yuza frowned. The dragon had scored a 7 by creating a fire baton and twirling it around before throwing it into the air and catching it. Yuza got in front of everyone before freezing an area of grass, transforming it into an ice rink. She glided onto it and began to skate on it like an actual figure skater. It was going perfectly, but then she noticed a rock right in her path. Typhoon also noticed and stood up.

"Yuza careful!" he yelled at her. She tried to swerve out of the way, but she smashed her right foot onto the rock, sending her tumbling over into a tree. Jerill gasped and ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Nothing broken?"

"Nope, but I'm a bit sore," she muttered. Blaze sighed.

"I'm sorry, it was pretty talented stuff, but that last bit as done a huge toll on your score. I'm sad to say you have scored 4 out of 10, meaning you team haven't won the show," the feline said, "Again, I'm sorry,"

"Wait, that means..." Azula thought out loud, "Fubako, you aren't going home!"

"You don't know, maybe Xavier's talent is really bad," Dodge said, smirking. Azula slapped him.

"His talent is going to be good, I can feel it," she said as the bat got up on stage, holding a microphone. He closed his eyes and brought the microphone close to his lips.

"On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying" the song ended and he opened his eyes.

"What?! The dude sings?!" Dodge hissed, "Only girls sing!"

"No, boys can sing to!" Dilora argued back.

"Wait guys, let's listen to the score," Fubako hissed, shushing both of them.

"Xavier, that was a good song you sung, but you weren't able to get all of the notes," Blaze commented, "So, that's a 7 1/2 for that,"

"That puts us at joint-first with Wise Owls," Laura nodded, "Let's see what Synful does,"

"Sinful?" Fubako chuckled.

"Don't call me that," the purple and black fox growled, appearing out of nowhere. The group of them jumped as she walked past. She directed everyone to the Hyperactive Hedgehogs cabins overlooking a small lake. She dived in silently, confusing everyone who wasn't part of her team.

"What is she...?" Tikal whispered.

"Just wait a couple minutes," Silver commented. They waited for five minutes before Syn resurfaced, her fur soaking. Blaze smiled, pushing her way to the front.

"Syn, that was amazing!" she gasped, "That's an 8 out of 10, meaning your team has won! Sorry, Vicious Lynx, you're sending someone home tonight. I'll meet you at the island's dock tonight,"

* * *

_(at island's docks)_

"It's a great shame that you guys are the first to send someone home," Blaze frowned, "All of you have cast your votes to who you want to vote off. With four votes, the looser is...  
Yuza. Sorry, but that wasn't all that surprising,"

"I understand, I failed my team with that ice skating accident," the hedgehog said and began to walk to the boat.

"WAIT!" Louisa called out, "I didn't vote for you, but I had a suspicion that the others would so I want to give you this," she handed over a piece of paper to Yuza, "It's my phone number. Call me sometime,"

"Will do Louisa. It's a shame we couldn't get to know each other as much as could of,"

"I know Yuza, I know," the dragon smiled before Yuza boarded the boat.

* * *

**Okay. I took the votes you guys cast, but I've slightly altered it slightly as the person with the most votes I have a good idea to use with them. But, Yuza had the second most votes.**

**24th- Yuza the Hedgehog (UltraSilver17)**


	3. Pirate Wars

"Last time on Sayonara Sanshain, the teens tackled their first challenge, a talent show. Some showed off stuff that amazed everyone, others... not so much. But in the end, it was the Vicious Lynx who lost the challenge, meaning they had to send the first person home, Yuza the Hedgehog. None of the other players know that she has been booted off, so how will they react? What will be the next challenge? And who will be going home next? Find out right here, right now!" Blaze said, smiling at the camera.

* * *

Theme song:

_Maybe you've never seen me before _

Xavier was flying across the water, one of his feet skimming across the liquid, drenching his fur.

_Maybe I don't stand out from the crowd_

Syn and Lynnette were standing by a cabin as a condor flew past. The blonde and pink cat threw a silver dagger at the bird, knocking it out of the sky.

_But one day you'll see That my voice is strong and proud_

Louisa was spinning on the spot, creating a vortex out of fire while Donna and Starla clapped. Dilora just stood there and blew some hair out of her face.

_I'm going to win this Just you wait and see_

A shadowy figure was watching from afar as Laura and Fubako began to fight. He smirked when Silver got in their way and was punched in the face by the foxes.

_I'm going to win this You're going to love me_

Mason was flirting with Azula before Typhoon fell out of a tree, landing on Mason. Azula giggled at this.

_I'm going to win this_

Sam and Athan were both flinging food across a room. Tikal walked out of the kitchen with Bobby and the echidna was hit by the food.

_Just you wait and see_

Zara, Luna, Yuza and Roxanne were both on a beach, playing volleyball against Jerill, Dodge, Lorentz and Thyyn D'lare. Thyyn skidded across the sand and missed the ball.

_I'm going to win this Just you wait and see_

All 24 of the teens are shown on a pier with Silver, Blaze, Marine, Shadow and Tikal before the camera zooms out to get a full view of the island

* * *

_(With Wise Owls)_

The three males were sat in their cabin, tucking into their bacon sandwiches.

"When do you think we'll have our next challenge?" Bobby asked. Mason thought for a second.

"They didn't say how often they would set us challenges," the red hedgehog said finally. Thyyn nodded in agreement.

"Who do you think was sent off?" the echidna thought out loud, "We haven't been told and we haven't seen any of the other teams since then,"

"I'm not too sure. They had some really good people on their team," Bobby stroked his chin.

"Like Louisa and Lorentz..." Mason said under his breath, "If they reach the merge later on, they could be tough to fight off,"

"You know what I think guys?" Thyyn looked over at them, "Let's form an alliance. We should make sure we all reach the merge, and then we make Lorentz and Louisa our main targets,"

"What about people from other teams then?" Mason asked, "My best mate is in Shadow's team,"

"I know that. If some... interesting people also make it to the merge like Xavier, Athan, Azula and maybe Syn, we'll let them join us," Thyyn shrugged, "But, it means if we loose a challenge before the merge, we'll have to vote a girl off. That's going to be hard as they are all very nice girls,"

...

"I reckon today we're going to get a new challenge," Lynnette said, sitting up on her bed. Luna was in the kitchen, holding a baseball bat, "Uh... Luna? What are you doing exactly?"

"There could be more cockroaches in here..." she hissed under her breath, "I'm gonna kill 'em,"

"Okay then... let's hurry up and get dressed to meet the boys outside," Donna said, "If we do get a new challenge set today, like you say Lynnette, then we need to be wide awake and on the ball,"

"You got it," the blonde cat picked up her clothes and rushed over to the bathroom.

"A-Ha! I've got you know, disgusting roaches!" Luna called out, swinging the baseball bat down swiftly to the counter. The cockroach moved out of the way, making her bash a huge dent into the counter. The grey cat panicked and moved their toaster over it. She turned to Donna with a worried expression, "Marine won't notice, will she?"

* * *

_(With Vicious Lynx)_

"How could we vote Yuza off of the show first?" Louisa pouted. The remaining members were all sat down by the beach, eating Belgium Waffles while overlooking the ocean. Typhoon also had a sad expression on his face.

"She could've been great for future challenges," the hedgehog agreed. Lorentz shrugged.

"She let the team down, so we had to vote her off," he explained, "Didn't we now Sam,"

"Yeah, she did mess up her talent,"

"It wasn't her fault though!" The dragon argued. Lorentz wagged his finger.

"Calm down sweetheart," he sighed, "Or we'll have to vote you off next,"

"You wouldn't dare!" Starla gasped, "We should only vote someone off if they muck up a challenge! We just need to get to know each other better, that's all. Lorentz, I know you're the leader and all, but it doesn't mean you can manipulate everyone's vote. They can vote off who they want. Louisa, I know you and Yuza were warming up to each other, but just let it go. She's got your number, so it's not like you're never going to see her again,"

"I... I agree with Starla," Typhoon held his hand up slowly, "She has a point,"

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Louisa smiled, "Time to get my head out of the clouds. We could have a new challenge at any time,"

_'Starla... she's going to be a huge problem. If we loose this challenge, it's on her. She's going down!' _Lorentz thought, staring out to the sea.

* * *

_(With Fruit Bats)_

When Dodge woke up, he sat up to see Fubako in the kitchen, trying to work the oven with limited success. Looking around, the hedgehog failed to see the bat.

"Fox, where is the bat?" he growled, walking over to the kitchen. Fubako looked over his shoulder.

"You mean Xavier? I dunno mate, he wasn't here when I woke up," the fox replied, "And, mate, my name is Fubako. Use it sometime,"

"Why? As soon as we reach the merge, if you reach the merge, we'll be enemies, so why bother?"

"Ever thought about becoming partners?"

"No,"

"I had that coming... but can you consider it Dodge?" Fubako frowned, looking back at the oven, "'m making eggs. You want some?"

"No,"

"Fine go hungry, mister grumpy pants, but don't complain to me when you get hungry during the challenge. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, don't you know?"

"Look, fox, I don't care," Dodge growled, then realisation kicked in, "...How do you know we have a challenge today?"

"You mean you don't know?" Fubako asked, shocked, "Isn't it obvious? We're here for 7 weeks, about 49 days. Just under half of 49 is 24, the number of contestants at the beginning. This is our 3rd day here. We have a new challenge every two days!"

"A simple 'because I do' would have been satisfactory, fox," Dodge yawned, "But that mean's we are prepared for when the new challenge is set. Do the others know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell them after breakfast. Are you sure you don't want some?"

"Yes,"

* * *

_(With Hyperactive Hedgehogs)_

Zara was sat under a tree talking with Jerill and Dylan as Roxanne and Athan arrived at their camp grounds. Both of them were sweaty and out of breath.

"Where've you two been?" Dylan asked, looking over at them.

"I was out for a 4 mile jog to warm up, mister Dylan" Roxi explained between pants, "I'm guessing mister Athan did the same, just a different route,"

"I did a 5 mile run," Athan said, puffing out his chest.

"Okay... why?" Zara looked up at them.

"Force of habit, miss Zara. Every morning back at the army camp, we were to do a 4 mile jog to the food hut before having to crawl on our stomachs under barbed wire for another 3 miles,"

"Whoa, that must have been tough. The drill sergeant was that mean to make you guys do that?" Zara gasped.

"The drill sergeant is my mum," Roxanne admitted, "But she said doing that every morning makes for a good soldier,"

"Ah, I've heard about your army camp," Syn said, walking out of the girl's cabin. She was carrying a laptop, "Your mother is called Misteria, isn't she?"

"That is correct, miss Syn,"

"Misteria? Isn't she an ex-prisoner?" Jerill asked, "I've heard about her,"

"Yes, it is Jerill, so I want to know, are you anything like your mother?" the female fox looked over to the black and green wolf, who had her eyes wide.

"No-Nope, not at all," she said, holding her head up, "My father is a pacific while my mother is a Schadenfreude, oddly enough, and I'm a kind of mix. I can be violent, but I do not find enjoyment in other's pain like my mother. Now, let's please stop talking about this, it makes me uncomfortable,"

"Sure, let's drop it, for Roxanne's sake," Athan nodded.

"ALL CONTESTANTS ARE TO MEET ME AND YOUR GUARDIANS AT THE PIER IN 5 MINUTES!" they heard Blaze say over the loud-speakers. The team all looked at one-another before rushing off.

* * *

"Welcome contestants," Blaze welcomed as all the teams arrived. She looked around, but she couldn't see Xavier, "Wait, hold up, where is the final contestant?" the rest of the teens looked around. Xavier and Yuza were truly no-where to be seen.

"Where is Yuza?" Jerill asked. Louisa looked over at him.

"She was voted off, Jerill," She said sadly.

"She was?" he gasped.

"Don't worry, I didn't vote for her," Louisa reassured him, "But I think we need to look for Xavier,"

"I'm here!" they heard him call out. They looked out to the ocean where he began to fly back to shore, "Sorry. I got bored and I needed to space out, as I do every morning, so I went out there to fly. Plus, there were no cameras out there,"

"Well, it's nice for you to join us Xavier," Blaze smiled, "Now, onto your challenge. I bet you guys have been wondering where your guardians have been all morning,"

"Nope," Sam shook his head.

"Didn't realise," Dilora shrugged.

"Marine isn't usually at our camp base in the mornings," Luna said.

"Kinda," Zara said.

"Okay... but anyway, they have been getting ready to demonstrate the challenge to you. Today was Marine's choice of challenge, so she settled with something she likes to call 'Pirate Wars'," Blaze explained, "The rules are very simple. Each team has a pirate ship. The captains of each team are to wear pirate hats and have to pick a second-in-command. The second-in-command will have to work below the decks and man the cannons while everyone else will be up on deck with swords. Captains will be steering their ships and a ship is able to board another ship. If a ship has already been boarded, you aren't allowed to board it, but you can shoot the ships with your cannons. Once a ship has been boarded, the two teams are to fight. Each member with a sword has one life and if a sword makes contact with another person's chest or goes under their armpit or if you somehow knock them off the ship they are on, they loose their life and are out. The captain and second-in-command have three lives, but to get to the second-in-command you'll have to get trough a maze filled with booby-traps. The rest of the team will be able to communicate with the second-in-command as each ship has video-phone call machines on the deck and by the cannons. The first team to loose every player has to send someone home and the last team standing wins. Now, any questions?"

Starla's hand shot up, "Uh, Blaze? Do the captain and second-in-command get weapons?"

"Uh... well the second-in-command is protected by the maze filled with booby traps and has a cannon. The captain has duel-action swords," the lilac cat answered.

"Awesome!" Lorentz smiled, "Are Marine, Tikal, Shadow and Silver going to demonstrate then?"

"Yep," Blaze said, turning around and held her hand out. Four huge ships with their flags being each team's emblem sailed out from the docks. Shadow drew his ship close to Silver's before boarding it and hitting the ivory hedgehog directly under the armpit. The ebony hedgehog huffed before getting back onto his own ship and sailing back to the docks, along with the other ships, "And that is basically how you do it, though some people could make more of an effort. Now, before you board your ships, captains, you are to pick someone to go under deck and man the cannons,"

"Well, guys, does anyone know how to use a cannon?" Donna asked. The rest of her team stayed silent.

"I'm good at hand-to-hand combat," Mason offered, "Blaze did say the second-in-command doesn't get a sword,"

"Is everyone fine with Mason being second in command?" The fox looked over at everyone. Luna looked confused.

"How do you use a sword?" she asked. Lynnette and Bobby face-palmed.

...

"Since I'm the leader, I'll choose who goes under the deck. I would say Sam, but I bet he could be good at sword-fighting. So that leaves Louisa and Starla," Lorentz said, walking from side to side with his hands behind his back. Starla frowned.

"Sexiest much," she sighed under her breath.

"Okay, you're going under deck, Starla," the lynx growled.

...

"Who wants to go under. You don't have to if you don't want to," Azula said, looking at her team. Dodge smirked and stood up.

"I'll do it," he said, confusing everyone, even Azula.

"How come?" she asked.

"Why not?" he replied.

"It's just... you haven't offered to do anything since we've got here," Fubako frowned. Laura and Dilora nodded silently.

"Well no-one is objecting, so Dodge, you can man the cannons," Azula sighed.

...

"To be completely honest, I don't think Roxanne should be the second-in-command," Syn said, clearly bored. Jerill looked at her with confusion.

"And why not Syn?" he asked.

Remember, and Roxi even admitted herself, her mother is a prisoner. Do you want to risk her being like her mother? I think we should keep an eye on her," the fox replied, narrowing her eyes, "I'm only looking out for the team,"

"I... I guess Syn has a point," Dylan nodded. Roxanne growled mentally has she folded her arms. Athan and Jerill didn't seem that pleased about it either. Zara shrugged.

"So, if you don't want Roxanne to man the cannons, should I do it?" she asked. Jerill thought for a second before nodding.

"Okay. Athan, stick close to Roxanne," he said finally. He looked up to see the black and green wolf ticked off, "Look. I'm not being mean, but Syn did raise a valuable point. Stick with Athan for a couple challenges and if you are telling the truth about not being like your mother, we'll understand. You understand right?"

"Yes, mister Jerill. I understand fully," she nodded and looked at Athan, "So... should we get onto the ships now or what?"

...

"How will the teams deal with this challenge? Who will win? And who will go home? Find out after the break on Sayonara Sanshain!" Blaze said to the camera.

* * *

"And we're back!" Blaze smiled, "The teams are now on their ships with their second-in-command safely by their cannons. Who's ship will go down first?"

"My money's on Silver's stupid team," Shadow huffed. The ivory hedgehog growled angrily at him.

"Like your team is going to win!" Silver hissed, "Not with that prissy fox girl Laura! She'll probably complain about her getting messed up!"

"At least there are some vicious members of the team to make up for it!" Shadow shot back. Blaze frowned and stood in the middle of them.

"Well let's find out!" she said.

...

"Do we really have to do this?" Laura frowned, examining her nails, "I just did my nails as well,"

"You're welcome to jump if you want to," Dilora sighed, "Sorry we forgot how important your nails are,"

"Sarcasm ain't gonna get you anywhere in life sweetheart," the fox rolled her eyes, standing up to look out from the front of the ship, "Who's... who's ship is that over there?" she asked.

"What's on the flag, Laura?" Azula called out, "Is it coming for us?"

"A lynx, I think," Laura answered, "And, yes, it's coming for us!"

"Is anyone good at navigating through mazes?" Azula asked her crew. Xavier shook his head from the crow's basket. Laura shrugged. Dilora sighed deeply. Fubako sheepishly put his hand up, "Okay, Fubako. When they start to board our ship, sneak over to their ship and try to get to the maze. Dilora, do you think you can back him up?"

"Sure, whatever Azula," the fox-cat yawned. Xavier flew down with his sword by his side.

"The ship is almost here," he said. The sail came into their view as Louisa flew onto their ship.

"Hello," she smiled, bowing, "You ready to be defeated?"

"Did you really think you could take the five of us down alone?" Dilora smirked.

"Yep," the dragon smiled before shooting a fireball towards Azula, who knocked it out of the way with her water powers.

"Using your pyrokinesis against someone with hydrokinesis? Not the best thing to do, is it?" The hedgehog asked rhetorically. Xavier looked at her worriedly holding up the hilt of his sword, the blade nowhere to be seen, "Oh... now I see what you were doing... EVERYONE ATTACK!"

"TEAM ATTACK!" she heard Lorentz call out, his team's ship right by her own.

"Damn..." she sighed under her breath.

* * *

Roxanne and Athan were sat on the side of their ship as Jerill steered the ship away from the rest. Dylan looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm steering the ship away from the others so we can avoid direct attacks and can shoot our cannons at them, knocking them off of their ship," the hedgehog explained. Roxanne nodded.

"Great minds think alike," she smiled. Jerill raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Roxi gasped before looking away, not saying a word, "Okay... I'll ignore it then," he tapped the video-phone machine by him, turning it on. Zara was by the cannons, loading them up with iron cannonballs. She looked over.

"Do you want me to fire yet?" she asked. Jerill shook his head.

"Not yet. In a second though,"

"Got it,"

"SHOOT! SHOOT NOW!" Dylan shoved Jerill out of the way.

"Oww!"

"Sorry Jerill. But seriously Zara, shoot. Fruit Bats and Vicious Lynx are fighting. If we shoot at them, we'll hopefully knock a few people overboard!"

"Great idea Dylan. Will do," the snowy wolf nodded and aimed a cannon, "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

"AHHH!" Azula squealed, hanging onto the steering wheel for dear life, "WE'RE HIT!"

"No," Dilora rolled her eyes, "I thought the paparazzi had shown up!"

"The paparazzi are here? Make sure they get my good side!" Laura smiled, posing oddly with her sword. Louisa shook her head before going in to kick the fox before something or someone flew in.

"You quite done there?" she asked. The dragon turned around to see... herself.

"Sorry, but being a dragon is sweet!" the other said.

"But please, Sam, turn back now," the second dragon whined. The first one rolled their eyes as they turned more fox-like. Within a minute, they had turned into a black and orange fox.

"What?" Xavier gasped.

"He... can shape-shift?" Fubako breathed.

"Not only that, he copies the abilities and powers of who he transforms into," Laura growled, "Take this Sam!" Laura launched her sword at him, only to miss and have her weapon embed itself into the ship's wooden frame, "Dammit..."

"GAH!" Dilora yelped as the rest of Louisa and Sam's team made their way onto the ship, surrounding her and Fubako. Lorentz had his duel-action swords drawn and was stalking up behind the male fox.

**"Laura has been hit by Sam's blade, meaning she is the first one out!"**

"Got ya," Starla smiled as she grabbed Dilora from behind, "Do you want to fight, like old times?"

"Sure. Just let me get my sword, Star, and we'll fight,"

"I don't think so, Dilora," Starla smiled.

"Think of this as... revenge, if you will," Lorentz smirked, holding Fubako back with his swords, "Because of you guys, we lost the last challenge,"

"What are you talking about?" Azula growled.

"Batty boy," the Lynx said, "Either you boot him off when you loose, or we throw both Dilora and Fubako overboard. What do ya say, captain Azula, it's your call entirely,"

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Luna smiled, pulling Thyyn off of his butt and twirled him around, "It's like we're pirates!"

"Luna, we've got a challenge to win," Lynnette sighed, "Get your head in the game,"

"Oh, you like High School Musical?" the grey cat asked. Mason was taken back.

"What? No!" he shook his head, "My sisters watch it!"

"You sure you don't watch it?" Lynnette asked. Bobby frowned and looked away, "Uh, Luna, whatya doin'?"

"There are dolphins!" she squealed, "I wanna ride one!" she leaned over the edge of the ship, trying to reach a dolphin. Thyyn reacted and tried to pull her back up, but it ended up as both falling out.

**"Luna and Thyyn are both out! Vicious Lynx and Hyperactive Hedgehogs are in the lead with no-one out!"**

"Yay! Dolphins!" Luna laughed, riding on one of the marine life.

"But we're now out of the challenge!" the echidna said.

"...What does that mean?"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Azula hissed, "We'd never do that, no matter how much you blackmail us!"

"Suit yourself," Lorentz shrugged, "Throw them over," he clicked his fingers, making Starla and himself edge Dilora and Fubako to the edge of her ship.

"WAIT!" Dilora yelled, "What if I voted for him and I get Dodge to vote for him as well?"

"Do that then," Lorentz shrugged. Starla pushed her cousin closer to her edge, "Shame, though, bye-bye," He lifted Fubako off of the ship's floor and began to dangle the fox over the edge. Dilora was given a sudden shove, causing her to trip over and accidentally pulled Fubako down with her, the two of them plummeting down into the water.

**"Dilora and Fubako are out, meaning that Fruit Bats have now lost three people,"**

Azula mentally growled when she heard that. Looking up, she saw Louisa in close pursuit of Xavier, but on the dragon's face, she could see... shame? Louisa didn't want to do this, but she had, and it was tearing her apart. Reluctantly, the dragon drew in a breath and shot out a fireball, hitting Xavier's wing, causing him to dive down to the sea and dip his wing into the water before rising again. This time, the bat snuck up on Louisa before kicking down hard on her back, making her fall into the water.

**"Louisa is also out. The leaders are now the Hyperactive Hedgehogs who are yet to loose a player!"**

Azula smiled at the bat before she was hit in the face by Sam's fist. Watching Xavier's fight had cost her. She turned to the fox, pulling out her swords.

* * *

"Yes! We're winning!" Zara smiled, watching everyone else on the video-phone. Roxanne and Athan were still sat on the ships side while Jerill steered and Syn and Dylan just stood around. The brown hedgehog turned to her and smiled.

"Get another cannon ready," he advised, "Try to hit the two ships that are fighting again,"

"You bet," she nodded and grabbed another iron cannonball. She loaded a cannon, "Can a shoot it yet?"

"Fire away," Jerill nodded. Zara smiled again and lit the cannon.

* * *

"What is our plan of action, Donna?" Bobby asked. The fox looked over at him and bit her lip. She didn't have one.

"I dunno. It's not like we win anything if we win. We've just got to make sure not to be the first out," she said slowly, "Got it?"

"So we, like... jump ship after one team is knocked out?" Mason raised an eyebrow.

"No, just make sure another team is knocked out," Donna shook her head, "By the sounds of it, we won't have to wait that long,"

**"Sam is now out, but the Hyperactive Hedgehogs are still in the lead with no-one out!"**

"This is going to be easy," smiled Lynnette.

* * *

"Should we join in the fight?" Dylan asked, "We could fire at the Wise Owls as they seem to have a false sense of security right about now,"

"That's a good idea," Jerill looked over at the video-phone, "Did you hear that Zara?"

"Yep and the cannon is already loaded," she smiled and lit the fuse. From above deck, Roxanne and Athan watched as the side of the Wise Owls ship directly, leaving a hole in it's side.

"That should do it," Dylan smiled, then looked around, "Hey, where's Syn?"

* * *

"How about it Lorentz?" Azula shrugged, "It's me and Xavier vs you and Typhoon. Who's going to be first out?"

"You obviously," the lynx smirked, "But where is this Typhoon you speak of? He isn't here, is he?"

"Where else could he-"

"Below deck!" Xavier gasped, "On his way to Dodge!"

"Smart one, aren't you bat?" Lorentz said, "It's clear as daylight to see that you're a threat,"

"A... threat?" Xavier repeated, "Interesting. Well, if I'm a threat, I should make this a more... fair fight," the bat smiled, stepping back slightly before sprinting over to the video-phone.

**"Dodge is now out thanks to Typhoon flooding the lower deck of the Fruit Bat's ship!"**

"Well that failed," Lorentz sighed as Typhoon re-emerged from below deck, "But we must now bid you goodbye," he waved as he and the male hedgehog fled the ship, leaving Azula and Xavier alone.

"What are we going to do now?" Azula asked, "We've lost,"

"Well we can't win everything," Xavier shrugged.

"Are you saying we should give up?"

"For this challenge. We can't win this one, it's obvious," Xavier sighed. The two of them suddenly felt water touch their feet.

**"Azula and Xavier are now out, meaning Fruit Bats have lost this challenge!"**

* * *

"We're sinking!" Donna cried.

"No duh Sherlock," Lynnette rolled her eyes.

"What do you think we should do then?" Bobby frowned. Lynnette looked away, "That's what I thought,"

**"Mason is now also out due to the Wise Owls ship sinking,"**

"we've lost another player!" Donna frowned, "We need to be on the ball now,"

"How can we if the ship is sinking?"

"I dunno Bobby, I dunno,"

* * *

"get ready to fire again, this time at Vicious Lynx's ship," Jerill advised Zara. She nodded and fired another cannon, hitting the deck of the ship they had aimed for. Typhoon could be seen flying off the ship with great force.

**"Typhoon is now out. The tables now seem to be turning on the Vicious Lynx. Oh, what's this? It appears that the remaining members of Wise Owls are now out as well. Can Lorentz and Starla beat the Hyperactive Hedgehogs who are yet to loose a player?"**

"Ha ha... no!" Roxanne chuckled, receiving a confused look from Athan, "I'll shut up now..."

"You better," Syn smirked, hoping down from the crows basket, "We might just have to vote you off otherwise,"

"Is that your best attempt at blackmail? My dad's better and you know who he is,"

**"And it appears now that Lorentz and Starla have abandoned ship for an unknown reason. But still, that means Hyperactive Hedgehogs win. Fruit Bats, I'll meet you at the pier tonight,"**

* * *

"What happened there guys?" Blaze asked, "You went from winning the first challenge to loosing this one. Now, you've all cast your votes and I can tell you the person going home is... Dilora,"

"Sorry, but you were going to do as Lorentz said, and we couldn't have you knock off one of our best players," Azula explained, "I hope you understand,"

"Yeah, I do," the fox-cat nodded and boarded the boat home, "Bye guys,"

* * *

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this up and I apologise about the ending being rushed. I'm working on art for Sayonara Sanshain and I was wondering if I could draw each character. Let me know if I can and I'll upload their art when they get knocked out.**

**Yuza the hedgehog- 24th  
Dilora Devil- 23rd**


	4. Treasure Hunt

"Last time on Sayonara Sanshain; it was Marine's choice of the challenge and, of course, she chose a pirate themed challenge where each team had their own ship and cannon... while thinking about it, probably wasn't the safest thing to do, but oh well; Syn had somehow managed to turn her team somewhat against Roxanne, which has pretty annoyed her, and some of the viewers; blackmail from Lorentz; Shadow and Silver got into a bet that Shads lost because in the end, despite winning the first challenge, Fruit Bats lost the challenge and had to send Dilora home after she fell for Lorentz's blackmail? Who's got choice over the challenge today? Who will win? Who will fall... my money's on Fruit Bat's," Blaze whispered the last bit, "And will mine, Marine, Tikal, Shadow and Silver's breakfast get here on time today? Find out right here, right now on Sayonara Sanshain!"

* * *

Theme song:

_Maybe you've never seen me before _

Xavier was flying across the water, one of his feet skimming across the liquid, drenching his fur.

_Maybe I don't stand out from the crowd_

Syn and Lynnette were standing by a cabin as a condor flew past. The blonde and pink cat threw a silver dagger at the bird, knocking it out of the sky.

_But one day you'll see That my voice is strong and proud_

Louisa was spinning on the spot, creating a vortex out of fire while Donna and Starla clapped. Dilora just stood there and blew some hair out of her face.

_I'm going to win this Just you wait and see_

A shadowy figure was watching from afar as Laura and Fubako began to fight. He smirked when Silver got in their way and was punched in the face by the foxes.

_I'm going to win this You're going to love me_

Mason was flirting with Azula before Typhoon fell out of a tree, landing on Mason. Azula giggled at this.

_I'm going to win this_

Sam and Athan were both flinging food across a room. Tikal walked out of the kitchen with Bobby and the echidna was hit by the food.

_Just you wait and see_

Zara, Luna, Yuza and Roxanne were both on a beach, playing volleyball against Jerill, Dodge, Lorentz and Thyyn D'lare. Thyyn skidded across the sand and missed the ball.

_I'm going to win this Just you wait and see_

All 24 of the teens are shown on a pier with Silver, Blaze, Marine, Shadow and Tikal before the camera zooms out to get a full view of the island

* * *

_(With Wise Owls)_

"Thyyn? Where is the grub?" Mason whined, "It's your turn today to get breakfast done!"

"Uh, I think he knows that Mason," Bobby sighed. The echidna was rummaging through all of the cupboards, but they all lay bare.

"Bobby, there was definitely food in the cupboards yesterday, wasn't there?" Thyyn asked, looked over at the two hedgehogs. The golden hedgie looked confused.

"There isn't any food?" he raised a brow. Mason gasped.

"What? No grub? Nope, can't do it... you'll have to help the girls with this challenge and leave me behind!" the burgundy hedgehog held a hand to his forehead, "Tell everyone I fought bravely till the very end!"

"You ain't going to die Mason," Thyyn rolled his eyes.

"Fought what exactly?"

"Starvation, Bobby. The fiend that has killed countless before me,"

"You ain't going to die of starvation Mason!" Thyyn repeated, more angry this time.

"But-"

"No buts! Stop arguing god dammit!" they heard Lynnette yell at them, "You'll wake up the whole island soon!"

"But I want food!" Mason whined.

"Mason, mate, I have a silver dagger in my boot. Do you want me to use it on you?" Lynnette said, walking closer to the boys cabin.

"You... you have a dagger with you?!" Thyyn gasped, "You weren't allowed to bring any weapons to the island!"

"Yeah, so what? We have Shadow on the island so I wouldn't worry about it. Now, we want to raid the host's cabin in case they have food there," the blonde cat said.

"We weren't going to!" Donna called out.

"We could get kicked off of the show!" Luna added.

"Well, I am. You wanna come guys?"

"No," Bobby shook his head.

"I wanna win this show. I ain't getting kicked of for breaking into the host's cabin and stealing food!" Thyyn agreed.

"... did you say we were going to get some food?" Mason said, standing up and walking over to the door, "Count me in!"

* * *

_(With Hyperactive Hedgehogs)_

"Why do you think we don't have any food?" Syn asked.

"Yeah, we definitely had food in the cupboards and fridge in our cabin last night," Zara nodded, "What about in your cabin?"

"We had some food, didn't we?" Jerill thought aloud.

"Yep," Dylan said, not looking up. He and Roxanne were playing chess while Athan was watching. Roxi was winning by a knight and a pawn.

"So, what do you think could have happened?" Athan asked.

"I have no idea, mister Athan," Roxanne replied, lifting a piece and placing it down somewhere else, "Check, oh, and you can't take it,"

"Why can't I... oh, the queen is protecting it... damn," the black and green fox growled.

"You know what, I think it may be the start of a new challenge," Zara said slowly.

"A challenge? What makes you think that? They could just be cutting back on the food as we might not have enough to last the whole 7 weeks at the rate we're eating it," Syn sighed.

"Are you saying we eat like pigs who've been starved for weeks?!" Zara hissed, furrowing her brows.

"What? No, I'm not saying that," the female fox gasped.

"But why don't you think it's a challenge?" Jerill asked.

"I... I dunno. It doesn't sit right in my stomach. Or that could be the lack of food getting to me..."

"So, why do you think it is a new challenge Zara?" the brown hedgehog asked the pink and white wolf.

"Well, last challenge was something Marine decided on, wasn't it? I think this is something Shadow has planned. It seems like him," Zara said.

"Yeah, it makes sense thinking about it," Athan nodded. They were interrupted by someone's mobile phone going off. Syn picked hers up and read the user ID.

"Mum? What does she want?" the female fox said to herself as she answered it.

* * *

_(With Fruit Bats)_

The boys were in their cabin, sorting out breakfast. Dodge frowned when he saw what Xavier and Fubako had set out.

"Berries and fruits?" the hedgehog asked, "Really?"

"There was nothing in the fridge or the cupboards so we... improvised," Fubako answered. Xavier nodded.

"Right. We have blueberries, blackberries, raspberries, strawberries, dragonfruit, apples and coconuts. This place was perfect for food!"

"How do you know nothing is poisonous?" the hedgehog asked, sitting down.

"My adoptive parents, Joshua and Melissa, taught me how to see if a berry is poisonous or not. The fruits are easy as heck," Fubako explained, "Everyone should know what these fruits and berries look like anyways,"

"Why wasn't there any food in here?"

"To heck I know Dodge! It's why we're eating this mate," Fubako growled, "But, I bet everyone else is going without. Today is challenge day again,"

"Oh yeah, three days since we booted off Dilora," Xavier recalled, "I wonder how Donna will react,"

"Who knows Xavier? But thinking, we could have been robbed by some animals living on the island," The fox thought aloud.

"Why do you think that fox?" Dodge asked.

"My necklace is missing. I lay it by my bed last night and when I woke up, it wasn't there!"

"Could it be apart of the challenge Fubako?" Xavier questioned before taking a bite of dragonfruit. The bat soon spat it right back out, "Bleah! That's disgusting!"

...

In the girls cabin, things were very different. Laura was on her bed filing her nails with her hair in curlers while Azula was tying up her shoes. The female fox growled when one of her nails broke.

"Curse this stupid place!" she hissed, "I hate it here!" Azula looked up.

"Then why did you audition to go onto the show? We all knew the conditions of this place,"

"Sam was the one who truly wanted to be on this show," Laura said, "And our parents thought because the three of us didn't spend enough time as a family, they would make me and Dylan also audition. Why did we have to get picked?"

"Didn't you try to mess up your audition so you wouldn't get on the show then?" the hedgehog asked.

"I did. Me and Sam got into a fight. But somehow Dylan had managed to get us onto here. Curse you Dylan!"

"You are very negative, you know that?"

"Have you just figured that out Azula?" the fox smirked, "I've got a hunch that Blaze and Silver organised the teams so the majority of the 'challenged and dangerous' competitors were on this team. I know it's not all of us as Lorentz seems to act like use and you and Xavier are just so sweet and innocent, it's sickening. Slightly. You think you can win this thing by being sweet? Toughen up sweetheart, because the going will get tough. When six more of us have been eliminated, you won't have the team protecting you or Xavier... if you both get to that point. It'll be everyone for themselves then,"

"What? You think that I won't be in from the merge onwards?" Azula gasped.

"Yeah, but I want you around for a bit longer. If we loose another challenge, I think we should boot of one of the guys. I ain't gonna be the only girl on this team!"

"But... which one?" Azula frowned.

* * *

_(With Vicious Lynx)_

"Guys, I'm thinking of taking the same tactic we did last time, only on the Hyperactive Hedgehogs or the Wise Owls. The Fruit Bats know our tactic already," Lorentz said, overlooking the rest of his team. Sam looked pleased, but Starla, Typhoon and Louisa didn't looked that happy about it.

"We could become predictable if we keep doing that!" The cat-fox protested.

"They could use it against us!" Typhoon added.

"Would it even work with all of the challenges anyway?" Louisa questioned. Lorentz growled.

"Look, I'm the leader of this, not any of you guys. Typhoon, Sam will take your form this time, okay? You three better not get in our way, you got it? The first one to do so is booted off when we next loose a challenge... if we loose a challenge," the lynx said, holding his head up high.

"It's three against two, if you didn't realise guys. We could easily make it three against one," Typhoon said. They all jumped when the loudspeakers fired up.

"EVERYONE IS TO REPORT TO THE ISLAND CENTRE!" they heard Blaze say, "SHADOW WANTS YOU HERE PRONTO!"

"Shadow? Challenge time," Sam smiled.

"AND BY PROTO, I MEAN NOW!" Shadow boomed, almost bursting their eardrums.

* * *

"Welcome contestants!" Blaze greeted as all the contestants arrived at the island's centre, "Shadow would like to explain the challenge today, but apparently he needs to be quick," Shadow came out with a TV monitor.

"That's right Blaze. You guys have two hours to complete this challenge. If you go over that limit... let's just say we'll have to fill out some paperwork forms and we don't want to do that. This challenge is called Treasure Island and the objective is to get a piece a treasure. I, and some of the producers, have taken something form a member of each team and hidden and buried them in different locations across this island. On this monitor, the items we took will appear," he said and turned the TV on. It was split into four sections; in the first was a ring with 'Donna' carved into it; the second contained a heart necklace; the third a different necklace and the last one...

"My best mate?!" Syn hissed, "You took my best mate? Ozzy? How could you? He's only 11!" On the monitor was an orange and blue bear with red and blue hair and a glowing crescent moon symbol on his chest lying on the floor.

"Eh, it was easy. And he has 2 hours of oxygen left before he suffocates," Shadow shrugged. Blaze handed Donna, Lorentz, Azula and Jerill maps, "On each of these maps you'll find the co-ordinates of your team's treasure that you have to find. Get the treasure and race back here. You'll have a penalty for every member of your team that doesn't come back with the rest of the team. But, to make it even more challenging, we took all of your food last night while we took most of the items. Now, GO!"

* * *

"I swear I'm going to pound Shadow into dust if we don't get Ozzy!" Syn growled, punching her fist into her other hand. Jerill and Dylan were at the front of the group while she, Zara, Athan and Roxanne held behind.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," the hedgehog said.

"I hope. If he goes, I'll have no-one left. Not even my parents as they're..."

"You're... you're an orphan? My god..." Roxanne trailed off, gasping slightly.

"Yeah, my mum and dad are dead. So what... We need to go and find Ozzy, no need to have my head in the gutters," Syn stated and walked on ahead to Jerill and Dylan. Zara looked at her with a soft expression.

"She seems to get really worked up over that, doesn't she? Her parents being dead, I mean," the lighter wolf said. Roxi nodded.

"I agree miss Zara. Let's catch up with them and help find Ozzy. That could take her mind off of it,"

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun!" Luna smiled, giggling, "What are we searching for?"

"My ring, for the hundredth time," Donna sighed.

"Are you getting married?" Luna asked.

"No, it's just a ring that helps with one of my powers,"

"Oh, fun!" Mason frowned at the dark cat.

"Glad someone is enjoying herself," he muttered, clutching his grumbling stomach. Lynnette nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could be as carefree as Luna," the blonde haired cat agreed.

"I know, right?" Mason said, "Sadly, I'm not like that. And just when I thought I could get away from Olivia,"

"Who's Olivia?" Thyyn asked.

"One of my older sisters. She and Luna would make great friends, I think," the hedgehog chuckled. Donna looked back at the trio.

"You guys gonna keep up?" she called out to them.

"We want to win this, don't we?" Bobby said.

"We do?" Luna asked.

"Yes, that is the objective of this, as with every other challenge we have and will be set," Bobby sighed.

"Oh, why?"

"So we don't get sent home," Donna explained, "If you get sent home, you aren't on the show. If you aren't on the show, you can't win the prize,"

* * *

"Thank god we actually had breakfast this morning," Fubako yawned, "Unlike everyone else,"

"You boys had breakfast, we didn't," Laura growled, "What happened to being a team. Albeit, a cra-"

"Remember Blaze's rule about cursing, Laura," Azula stared at the female fox angrily.

"Look, Azula, I really don't care for rules," the blonde smirked.

"But if you don't follow the rules you can get kicked off of the show!" Xavier protested, "We can't afford to loose another player!" Laura rolled her eyes and placed a finger on the bat's lips.

"I don't care about that. If that does happen, even though they would never have the heart to kick of the most beautiful player on the show, I have Dylan and Sam. They'll win it for me. And, who said they would kick me off anyway?" Laura shrugged. She glanced over at Dodge, "I can trust you to keep me on the show, can't I Dodge?"

"I look out for only myself. Go find someone else. Hey, why not on another team! They could throw the challenge so that we don't have to loose anyone!" the male hedgehog said sarcastically. Fubako chuckled lightly.

"Good one mate," he said between laughs, holding his hand, "Up top," they waited in silence, Dodge staring at Fubako's hand, "C'mon mate, my arm's getting tired!"

"Eh, like I care," he shrugged, walking further on ahead. Fubako growled softly.

"That guy's a jerk," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Azula rolled her eyes. Xavier nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, who's item are we after?" Lorentz asked, "Is it yours Starla? Or what about you Louisa?"

"Not mine," the hybrid shook her head.

"Nor is it mine, Lorentz," the dragon held her head up.

"Okay. It isn't mine either. Which leaves Sam and Typhoon. Which one of you owns that little heart necklace?" the lynx turned to the other males of his team. The hedgehog frowned, looking away.

"It... it was mine..." Sam muttered sheepishly, "My girlfriend gave it to me,"

"Oh, alright," Lorentz smiled, "We'll get it back. Promise,"

"Uh... okay?" the fox looked confused.

"Are you playing favourites with us, Lorentz?" Starla asked, "You seem to trust Sam completely. Us, not so much,"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Typhoon agreed.

"Does it matter?" Sam turned to look at them, "Don't get side-tracked; we need to win this!"

"Sure, but if we loose, one of you goes home," Louisa said sternly.

"Yeah, right," the lynx scoffed.

* * *

"This map is impossible to read!" Jerill frowned, turning the piece of paper around. Zara snatched it out of his and, but also looked shocked at it.

"Wha?! Where... where is the... Shadow! I flippin' hate you!" the wolf howled.

"How come?" Athan looked up, "What's up?"

"This map... well, it doesn't have a cross to show where we need to go!" Jerill explained, "How are we going to know where Ozzy is now?"

"That could be a huge problem," Roxanne noted.

"How long have we been searching for?" Syn gasped.

"About an hour?" Dylan guessed, "Don't have my watch on me,"

The group looked at their surroundings. They were in the middle of a huge forest clearing with many colourful birds.

"Wait! Isn't this..." Athan thought aloud.

"Up there!" Roxi pointed up to the canopy, "There are some cabins! Are we at another team's camp grounds?"

"It appears so, Roxanne," Zara nodded, looking at the map again, "Wait! Guys, there is a coffee stain on here. Could that be where Ozzy is?"

"In which direction is it in Zara?" Jerill asked the wolf.

"Hmm, lets see... north-east from here. Who knows how to find north?"

"Let me see," Dylan looked around and found a stick with a narrow tip, "Aha! We'll use this stick to find north. It'll take a bit of time, but we'll have the advantage as I bet the others maps also have coffee stains on them,"

"Anything to get Ozzy to safety," Syn sighed, "I trust you,"

"How will it work?" Zara asked. Dylan stabbed the stick into the ground.

"Basically, we'll mark the tip of the shadow cast by this stick, then wait ten to fifteen minutes, then mark where the tip of the shadow has moved to. This should make the west-east line. If one of us stands with our back to the sun with your feet on those two points, we will find north. The rest is straight-forward from there," the male fox explained, marking the tip of the shadow, "Like I said, it'll take a bit of time,"

"Well, as long as we find Ozzy and return with him back to camp, it'll be fine," Jerill nodded, "Right guys?"

"Right!" they all yelled except Syn. She was staring away from the rest of them. Suddenly, one of the birds swooped down low at Dylan, catching her attention. Dylan was knocked right off of his feet, but the bird swooped back round and flew towards Athan and Roxanne.

"DUCK!" Syn called out, but more birds flew down in her direction. She began to scream.

* * *

Blaze, Marine, Tikal, Shadow and Silver were in a room, watching some screens. Shadow chuckled slightly as Blaze turned to the camera.

"Will the contestants find their treasure? Will Ozzy survive for another day? Will Shadow get an ass beating from me, Silver, Marine, Tikal and Syn? Find out next on Sayonara Sanshain!"

* * *

The screen returned with the lilac cat standing in front of her cabin. Silver and Shadow could be seen behind her fighting intensely.

"And we're back!" Blaze smiled, "All teams are yet to find their treasure that Shadow stole overnight. Tikal is already starting to fill out a lawyer document thing in case they can't complete their challenge in time. And, if Ozzy's parents or guardians are watching this and they fail to retrieve him, I will apologise in advance,"

Shadow walked over to the camera and snatched the mic from the feline, "And, judge, this is basically your fault for making me work as an intern on a show for punching that phycho fangirl!" the hedgehog growled. Blaze took the device off of him and kicked him in the kiwis, "Oww! What the hell was that for *beep*?!" he hissed.

"No-one touches the mic mate," she said sternly, "The teams have 50 minutes left to complete this challenge. Let's see how they are doing!"

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Luna giggled, kicking some sand. The team had wandered onto a beach with a perfect view of the ocean and the island Chyjanoko in the distance, "Guys, maybe the treasure is here, like in pirate movies and that! I love pirates!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy Luna," Lynnette shook her head, sitting on the sand, "Shadow would want it to be as challenging as physically possible,"

"But maybe he would have made ours easier because he knows I'm on this team. I am his little sister remember," Luna argued back.

"If Shadow wanted to make this challenge biased, wouldn't he have made Fruit Bat's treasure easy to find, being that team's guardian and all," Bobby sided with the other cat.

"Can't we just try guys?" the dark cat pouted, folding her arms. She turned to Donna with a sympathetic look on her face, "Can I look at the map please?"

"Uh, sure," the fox smiled, handing it over. Luna smiled upon looking at it.

"Why are you so happy?" Mason asked. Thyyn nodded in agreement.

"You guys, we're right by our treasure!" Luna looked at them, "There is a stain and if you look close enough, there is a red 'x' where we are,"

"Let's try then," Thyyn nodded, "Where do you want us to dig Luna?" the cat pointed over to a small patch that was shaded by a palm tree, "Got it," the echidna nodded and ran over there. When he reached the spot Luna had told him to go to, he dove beneath the ground and dug up the sand. His whole team watched as he lifted up a huge crate and hurled it out of the ditch he had created. Lynnette was the first to the box and opened it up, holding the ring up to the light. Every member of their team was staring at Luna in shock.

"You're welcome," she said smugly.

"WISE OWLS HAVE FOUND THEIR TREASURE, MEANING THEY COULD HAVE WON THE CHALLENGE, BUT THEY STILL NEED TO RETURN TO THE CENTRE OF THE ISLAND. WHO WILL FIND THEIR TREASURE NEXT?"

"Remind me to never doubt Luna again," Mason said, his eyes wide. Bobby nodded.

* * *

Lorentz growled, turning to his team. Sam also turned to them.

"What are you looking at us for?" Starla frowned, "_You're _the captain. _You've _got to figure it out!

"There goes our chance of winning this," Lorentz hissed between his teeth.

"As long as we don't come last, we won't loose a player," Louisa sighed.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Sam shrugged, siding with the others for once.

"Wha... you're supposed to be with me Sam, got it?" the lynx snapped, his face going red. Typhoon has a pissed look on his face.

"Uh, I think Sam has a choice of what he wants to do and who he works with, Lorentz," the hedgehog said, his arms folded, "And, it is his item that we have to retrieve. If you can come up with anything to help us find it, let us know,"

"Sure, got it," Lorentz rolled his eyes and began to walk on again, occasionally looking down at the map in his hands, "Hey, Typhoon, why don't I let you take my role as leader while I'm at it?" he looked behind him, chuckling. The rest of his team didn't look to amused. Suddenly, they heard a series of high-pitched screaming. Louisa glanced over her shoulder to see Dylan and Roxanne running towards them with an unusually large bird close behind them.

"Guys, I think something has gone on," the dragon turned to her team. Lorentz looked at her in the eye.

"What makes you say that Louisa?" he asked. She motioned behind them. Starla rushed over to the wolf and hedgehog, eyeing the bird. Swiftly, she used her cyrokinesis the freeze the flying animal. Roxanne and Dylan noticed this and stopped running.

"Are you guys okay?" Starla asked, walking over to them. Dylan had now collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"We... we were chased all the way... from the... the forest," he wheezed, "Stupid... stupid bird..."

"Where are the rest of your team?" Typhoon asked, "Don't you know you get points deducted for every member who doesn't arrive with the rest of their team?"

"Yes, we do mister Typhoon," Roxi nodded, "But those birds attacked up from out of nowhere. Oh, mister Dylan, weren't you supposed to be setting up that compass to help us find our way?"

"Oh, I was as well!" Dylan gasped, "But I did tell the others how to use it though, didn't I?"

"Good point," the wolf said, turning to Starla, "Miss Starla, can you help us get back to our team?"

"Uh, yeah I could," the hybrid smiled, but Lorentz came up to them and placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Actually, no. No we can't. Find your own team, we've got our treasure to find and return," he yawned, "Now run along. No way are we helping the enemy,"

"You view us as the enemy?" Dylan frowned, "Watch your mouth Lynx, you might loose it if it keeps going on like that," Dylan chuckled before Roxanne pulled on his arm, "What is it?"

"Mister Dylan, I think mister Lorentz wants us to go. And our team will get penalties if we don't arrive with them," she said. The fox sighed and let her lead the way, but his eyes were still fixed upon the lynx who was smirking at them. Then something hit the lynx.

"Sam... is your necklace by any chance made out of magnetic metal?" he asked.

* * *

Laura yawned as she sat down on a log. She examined her nails and frowned.

"Damn, my nails are chipped," she growled. Fubako rolled his eyes and sat down beside her.

"What is your deal with your nails? They'll grow back," the male fox stated, causing the female to glare at him.

"No, they won't. These nails costed a fortune!"

"Wearing fake nails? Really?" Dodge asked, looking at her, "We're on a crummy island completing various challenges and you're wearing fake nails?"

"Well excuse me for wanting to look nice and presentable for this show, unlike you guys," she smirked. Azula and Xavier exchanged glances with each other.

"I'm not even gonna ask why she is so concerned about her appearance," the bat muttered.

"I know, it's ridiculous," the hedgehog agreed. In the corner of her eye, she could see something glisten, "Hey Xavier. Can you see that in the tree?" she pointed over to where she saw the object, "Can you fly up and see what it is?"

Dodge looked over at the duo and sighed. "Why bother?" he asked, "Wouldn't Shadow, you know, burry the treasure?"

"Who knows?" Xavier shrugged and stretched out his wings ready for take-off. Dodge chuckled to himself, "What's so funny?"

"Dude, you suck at flying," the hedgehog smirked, "Don't you remember yesterday?"

_..._

_The team and Shadow were lounging around by their camp grounds, clearly bored out of their minds. Shadow had a sharp rock that he was using to sharpen up a stick; Laura was doing the usual and whining about her hair and nails; Azula was practicing her hydrokinesis; Dodge was being Dodge; Fubako was in his own world and staring at his necklace and Xavier was..._

_"Hey guys? Are you hungry?" the bat asked, hanging upside down on a tree branch. Apart from the male hedgehogs, they all nodded so he jumped down and extended his wings and took off from the ground only to fly into the cabin's wall. Laura giggled as he crashed down to the floor, "I... I meant to do that!" he exclaimed, standing up and brushing the dirt off of him._

_"Sure ya did mate, sure ya did," Dodge smiled, looking at Xavier, "And I'm Santa and the Easter Bunny's best friend," Xavier rolled his eyes and took off once again._

_..._

Xavier frowned upon thinking of it. Furious, he shook his head and took off and snatched the item out of the tree and threw it at Dodge, hitting him square in the face. Azula's eyes grew wide.

"Was there really any need for that?" Dodge asked, picking himself up. Fubako rammed him back down onto the ground when he saw what the item was.

"FRUIT BATS HAVE FOUND THEIR TREASURE! WHO WILL GET THEIRS BACK TO THE ISLAND'S CENTRE FIRST? OH, AND JUST A HEADS UP, YOU GUYS HAVE 30 MINUTES OF THIS CHALLENGE LEFT AND OZZY'S OXYGEN SUPPLY RUNS OUT!"

"Hell yeah mate," Fubako grinned, pulling his necklace over his head, "You rock!"

* * *

Jerill got up, his ears ringing. They had 30 minutes to find Ozzy and return to the island's centre? Was there enough time to even do that? He looked around and saw that there was a compass drawn into the ground and footprints leading north-east. But, none of his team were around.

"Did they..." he breathed, "Oh god, they all left me!" He got up and began to follow the footprints.

* * *

Further on ahead, Syn and Zara were arguing over looking at the map while Athan walked beside them silently. He looked at the two females, catching them off guard, but Zara saw this as an opportunity and snatched the map out of the fox's grip. She looked down and back up, then back down again.

"You know what guys, I think this is the place," the wolf smiled. Athan and Syn looked around, they were in what appeared to be plains that stretched on for about a mile or two.

"How big is this island?" Athan asked, tilting his head, "You sure this is the place?"

"It must be," Zara nodded, "This has got to be the only place we haven't checked yet. Plus, there is a pick-up truck with a huge crate over there," she pointed over where they saw it. Syn gasped and ran towards it.

"Ozzy? Don't worry, we're going to save you!" she called out, running closer to the truck. The driver adjusted the rear-view mirror and saw the fox heading towards her, so she stepped onto the gas pedal. Athan realised this and began to sprint after the truck, clearly much faster than the female fox was. When he had caught up with the truck, he jumped into the back and began to tear at the crate, but then he saw who the driver was.

"Tikal?"

* * *

Blaze, Silver, Shadow and Marine were in the computer room again. Apart from Shadow, they all looked shocked. Silver looked at the dark hedgehog curiously.

"What? I asked her to help with this challenge. I was going to drive that truck, but I thought it would be funnier to actually watch what was going on," Shadow shrugged. Blaze growled.

"You so aren't coming back next season,"

"Didn't really want to Blaze,"

* * *

The camera zoomed in to see Jerill still chasing after the footprints his team had left. But he was curious to why there was only three sets of footprints to follow. Were some of the team missing? Which members? Jerill pondered on these questions until his thoughts were interrupted.

"VICIOUS LYNX HAVE FOUND THEIR TREASURE! NOW ONLY HYPERACTIVE HEDGEHOGS ARE TO FIND THEIRS, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE ATHAN ALMOST HAS IT!"

Athan has almost rescued Ozzy? How close was he to the team? Was Athan lost, or part of the group that had left the footprints? Jerill shrugged and sped up his pace.

* * *

Athan was still shocked that Tikal, one of the nicest people he's ever known, was driving the truck. Shaking his head, he turned to the crate and thought of how he could open it. If he used is pyrokinesis, he could risk burning the bear. His phychokinesis would serve no help in this situation, which left his strength. If he punched the crate open, Ozzy would only receive splinters at the worst that can easily be taken care of. Athan drew his fist back and hit the crate, which instantly fell into a pile. Under one plank, a bear lay, coughing harshly.

"Fresh... air..." Ozzy wheezed, trying to lift the plank off of his back.

"HYPERACTIVE HEDGEHOGS HAVE NOW GOT THEIR TREASURE, BUT NO TEAM HAVE ARRIVED BACK YET! IT IS STILL ANYONE'S GAME!"

The truck had now stopped and Syn and Zara hopped on. Syn helped Ozzy up and hugged him tightly. Athan turned to where Tikal was sat, but she wasn't there anymore.

"Anyone know how to drive?" he asked.

"I do!" Jerill called out, running towards them, "What happened to working together?"

"I dunno!" Zara called out, "Dylan and Roxi aren't here! Hopefully we can find them and arrive back together," Jerill nodded, climbed into the truck and began to drive off.

* * *

"Quickly! We can win this!" Lorentz hollered, turning to look at his team. They were all struggling to keep up with him, except Louisa who was soaring at a swift speed. Typhoon pointed in front of the lynx.

"Lorentz, look out..." he said before Lorentz collided with something, "...tree..." Lorentz shook his head and smiled. In front of them was Blaze's cabin, where they were to meet.

"We won?" Louisa gasped, "Yes!"

* * *

In the distance, Dylan and Roxanne were watching from the shadows. Dylan smiled and walked out, followed by the wolf.

"Oh, should we wait there for out team to arrive with Ozzy?" the fox asked.

"You sure mister Dylan? We don't have Ozzy with us and we'll get penalties, won't we?" Roxi frowned, "I suggest we wait here for them to turn up,"

"But that could take forever," Dylan protested, "C'mon, what's life without a little risk?"

"Dull," Roxanne muttered, surprising him, "My mother always says that when she tries to get me involved with what she does,"

"Uh, okay, let's go," he nodded and the two of them took off in the direction of Blaze's cabin. Upon reaching there, Vicious Lynx and Blaze both instantly noticed the lack of players and Ozzy.

"Dylan, Roxanne, where are the rest of your team and your treasure?" the cat asked them. The wolf glared at Dylan with some fear, but he looked calm.

"Oh, they're coming. We're just going to wait here for them to arrive," he explained, shrugging, "so, we're second place?"

"No, your team are disqualified, Dylan," Blaze frowned, shocking him, "You were to return with all members of your team and the treasure. There is only two of you and Ozzy isn't with you," she turned to Shadow and Silver, "Shadow, please go and retrieve the other contestants and tell the Hyperactive Hedgehogs to meet us here tonight. Silver, can you arrange for Ozzy to get a boat home or something?"

* * *

Silver was sat in his and Shadow's cabin on the phone talking with Ozzy's matron.

"Oh... okay... sure, we'll let Syn know that as well. Thank you and he'll be home after the series has ended," he said and hung up. Shadow looked at him curiously.

"What was that about Silver?" he questioned.

"Ozzy will be staying here until the end of the season as an intern," Silver explained, "I've already talked to Blaze about and she's fine with it. He'll be staying with us in our cabin, Shads,"

"Whoopty-do," Shadow cheered sarcastically, "I've already got you staying in the same cabin as me, but a little kid as well? How much more is Blaze going to torture me while I'm on the show?"

"It's your fault for punching that fangirl," Silver stated.

"Will you guys shut it about that already?"

* * *

"Welcome Hyperactive Hedgehogs to your first elimination. For one of you it will be the last. But who will it be?" Blaze asked, looking at the team and Ozzy before her, "All of you have cast your votes and the person going home is...

...

...

...

...

...

Dylan," Blaze said, "Goodbye Dylan,"

"What? Why'd you guys vote me off? I helped to find Ozzy!" Dylan was outraged.

"But you also got us eliminated from the challenge mister Dylan," Roxanne held her head up, walking up to him, "We had to. I hope you understand mister Dylan,"

"Yeah, I understand that you all are a bunch of *beep*ing *beep*s and I *beep*ing hate you!" the fox growled at his team. Ozzy gasped and held his hands over his ears. Blaze growled and clicked her fingers causing Shadow to pick Dylan up and carry him over to the boa, the fox still swearing at the top of his lungs. Silver stood up beside the feline.

"Guys, I have an announcement. Ozzy, you will not be going home tonight. You will be with me and Shadow as an intern for the rest of the season," the hedgehog explained, "You will be helping up set up the challenges,"

"I will?" Ozzy smiled, "Cool! I get to hang out with you Syn and I'll be on TV more!"

"What will our contestants face next? Who will fall next? Who will have picked the next challenge? How dangerous will it be? All of these questions will be answered next time on Sayonara Sanshain!" Blaze smiled at the camera.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! You have no idea how long it took me to write this chapter. About a week, week and a half, heck, it could have been two weeks! This won't be updated as much as other stories under my name, so plz don't worry that I've discontinued the story, because I won't. I also have two big announcements. First, those of you who didn't submit a character for the show, you guys can now vote! Second, on my DeviantART account, I have set up a group called Sayonara Sanshain where all of the art will be posted. Plz check it out or even join it!**

**Eliminated contestants:  
Yuza the hedgehog - 24th****Dilora Devil - 23rd****Dylan the Fox - 22nd**


End file.
